Raj vs The Wii
by MinecraftMan1
Summary: Camp at my point of view Raj doesn't know what the Wii is or how to use it. With the help of my teaching, he's having so much fun, he won't leave the Wii so he can sleep. Can me, Clam and Lazlo coax him off for once? Chapter 5's up! STORY COMPLETED!
1. Introduction

**This is my first story I have written at the moment. I'll make more chapters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Lazlo.**

**I want some good reviews because this is my first go and I'm willing to make more good ones as well :)**

**Have fun reading.**


	2. Raj's Confession

I ran to Jelly Cabin with something in my hand. I was smiling. I burst through the door, which did manage to get some attention from the Jelly Trio, and announced what I had done.

'GUESS WHAT GUYS!' I yelled out. 'I GOT SOMETHING TODAY!'

The Jelly Trio were listening. I pulled what I had from my hand and showed it to everyone.

'It's the new Wii game! Wii Sports Resort!' I said, showing everyone.

Lazlo and Clam started celebrating like it was schoolies.

'Wow! Wii Sports Resort is the coolest game ever!' Lazlo exclaimed. 'Ever!' Clam repeated.

However, as I saw Lazlo and Clam celebrating like schoolies, I saw Raj 'not' celebrating. 'That'sweird?'I thought. 'Raj should be celebrating with the other two. I wonder why he isn't'

Eventually, my thoughts turned into words. 'Raj' I said 'Why aren't you celebrating with the others?'

Raj seemed like a statue you find on all those occasions: Not moving and not breathing. He seemed to be sweating like crazy. Finally, Raj began to stutter a few words.

'I-I.....d-d-don't...' he stammered.

'Yes, keep going' I said

'W-Well, you see.......'

'Uh-huh, yes'

'Umm, er, I-I....'

*sigh*

'I-I hh-h-h-have n-n....'

'JUST SPIT IT OUT!'

'I DO NOT KNOW WHAT A WII IS!' he exploded. 'There, I said it'

After those words came out his mouth at last, I just stood there with thoughts racing through my minds. Most of those were 'WHY DOES RAJ NOT KNOW WHAT A WII IS?' or something like that. Eventually, I started using my body again. I walked open to Raj with some random look on my face, made my head and leveled it with his, and eventually, uttered one word. Loud.

'WHAT?' I yelled

'I don't know what on Earth a Wii is' Raj said.

'Are you kidding?' I exclaimed. 'The Wii is one of the most popular gaming consoles behind PSP's and PlayStation 3's! Alright then, we can use Wikipedia to find out more.'

'What's Wikipedia?' said Raj.

'Online Encyclopedia' I said, looking up the Wii. 'Ah, here it is. Read it yourself. And before I go, can I say that the Wii has been sitting in the corner of the cabin every day for the last 2 years under the TV. How could you not notice it?'

Raj states no comment and reads Wikipedia.

And about 3 hours later, he's still there, but he's reading how to use the Wii Remotes and Wii Sports Resort. I came back ages ago (and Raj missed lunch as well). I could tell he was way too busy, so I left him alone.

6 more hours later, Raj had missed dinner.

6 hours later, he finally went to sleep, 3 hours after lights out.

'Raj,' I whispered. 'We can learn the Wii tomorrow.'


	3. Lessons in Bowling

**I've been making these Chapters thick and fast. Chapter 3's up! Note: This is Camp at my point of view, so you could just say I am at Camp Kidney :). Not revealing my name as well, so the characters just call me dude, or not utter my name.**

The following morning, Lazlo and Clam were out playing kickball. Me and Raj however, stayed back at the cabin so Raj could learn how the Wii works. I handed Raj a Wii Remote (with MotionPlus), inserted the disc into the Wii, and we got ready to learn the Wii.

'Raj, did you figure out how to use the Wii Rem...' was all I could say before I looked at Raj with a deadpan glare. He had hung the remote on his trunk.

'What?' Raj said.

'Hence the name 'Wrist Strap', it goes on your _wrist_' I said, taking it off his trunk and putting it on his wrist (Of course, for an elephant, he should remember everything, but of course, he did reveal once he doesn't remember anything)

'Okay, so we have that out of the way, what should we play now?' Raj wondered...aloud.

'Bowling is a beginners game, we can play that' I said, turning the remote to 'Bowling'

As soon as we had picked out our Mii's, we got ready to bowl. I bowled first, and of course, all the pins were down in one roll. STRIKE!

Raj got ready to bowl.

'Okay, position where you want the ball to go. Now, hold down B, hold the Wii remote back and release B when the remote is vertical to the floor.

Raj did, and he managed 6 pins. 'That's not bad, that's pretty good' I said.

'Now, you have to convert the spare' (which isn't likely, because he had the 7-4-6-10 split)

Raj bowled to the right with some spin to the right. He hit two pins, one of which flew and hit the other two. SPARE!

'Wow, even I can't do that' I said (even though on some occasions I did nab the 7-6-10 split).

When it came to Raj's last bowl, he was on 154 and I was on 163. He hadn't got a strike yet, and needed one so he could win by one pin.

'Oh great, some anti-climax this is!' I thought.

Raj went back, ran up and bowled hard. The ball looked to be a gutterball, but Raj had put on some extra spin to make the ball go left. The ball swerved in direction, and headed straight for the middle and 3rd pins. BANG! Every pin but one was knocked down, but one was on an angle. But it matter little because it fell down anyway, winning Raj the game.

'WOO! I WON! I WON MY FIRST GAME ON THE WII!' Raj celebrated.

163 to 164. What a game. That wasn't the real matter. Raj had learned to play the Wii.

'Now that you managed a strike and a win, you unlocked 100-pin bowling!' I said, turning the game into a 100-pin game.

'Can I play games by myself now?' Raj asked.

'Okay, you can learn how to do the other games as well.' I said.

I walked out of the cabin with a smile on my face. Raj had learned to play the Wii, and now I can play with Lazlo and Clam in kickball. I saw them on the bench and sat down.

'Oh hi! Is Raj good at the Wii now?' Lazlo asked.

'Yes, he even beat me!' I said.

Clam just uttered 'Raj play Wii, Raj like Wii!'

**Chapter 4 will be coming up in a few days or hours, I'm not sure. Stay tuned to this story!**


	4. Addicted

**Welcome to Chapter 4 guys! It's gonna be a little like a climax, but it's gonna progress through.**

After the game of kickball (which we won 14-5), me, Lazlo and Clam walked back to Jelly Cabin singing the 'Ball Game' song (even though that was about baseball, we loved singing it). When we opened the door, Raj was still playing the Wii.

'Wow Raj,' Lazlo exclaimed. 'You're really addicted to the Wii! You must be pro in all the games by now!'

'Pro-Wii!' Clam added.

Raj however, looked a little too enthusiased in the game and said nothing.

'Okay' I said. 'Suit yourself, have heaps more fun'

Raj made no comment. We all looked at each other and said nothing as well.

'Bye Raj' said Clam. Again, Raj made no sound as he bowled his eighth strike in a row, on his way to twelve strikes and a perfect game (his 19th that day).

**Later on...**

Over at the Mess Hall, me, Clam and Lazlo were quite worried as we ate Chef McMusely's non-fat butter sandwiches.

'Something's wrong with Raj' I said. 'He's been waaaaaaaaaaaaay too addicted to the Wii in recent hours and I don't think he will get off.'

'Yeah, he won't speak to us. I think we have to try and stop him playing' Lazlo said.

'Ehhhh, abort' Clam added.

And that was what we were going to do. The first try involved turning Raj around, but he still got strikes. The second try involved turning the TV off, but Raj turned it back on. The third try involved me replacing the Wii Remote with a stick of burning dynamite.

However, about 5 minutes later, it hadn't blown up and caused Raj to snap out of his system. I took it out his hand, put the Wii Remote back on his wrist and looked at the TNT. And of course, it blew up in my hand.

'I'm not the Coyote right?' I said.

Eventually, we got sick of trying to get Raj off the Wii. So we went to sleep (not well because Raj was still on the Wii the entire night).

**9 hours later, at 6am in the morning.**

We all woke up at the same time (I sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag since there isn't an extra bed), and I saw that the Wii had been paused.

'Guys! Look!' I exclaimed. 'Raj has finally gotten off the Wii!'

A loud elephant toot was heard, and Raj suddenly burst back in and played with the Wii, again.

'Well, that's my daily wake up call for everybody' Raj said.

Lazlo and Clam groaned. I slapped my forehead.

'Maybe we should try something else' Lazlo suggested.

'Too-rah-loo-rai-ay' Clam said.

Today's involving of trying to get Raj off the Wii involved dumping a box of non-poisonous spiders on him, popping balloons, a really loud stereo and even a whip. Nothing worked at all.

'Guys! I have the greatest idea ever! It will get Raj off the Wii for good! There's just one tiny little thing that Raj can NEVER resist' Lazlo cried.


	5. Raj's finally broken the deadlock!

**CHAPTER 5 IS UP! IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! What's going to happen? Read on for an unusual, crazy, freaky surprise (Raj eventually does get off the Wii, but it's not easy XD) This chapter will be longer.**

Lazlo lead us to one of Camp Kidney's places where you can get packets of soft, chubby, white things in packets that you can roast on fires and eat, or just have them plain. It was Raj's biggest weakness.

Marshmallows.

Lazlo opened the door, and we started grabbing mass packets of marshmallows. We could handle about 20 packets each. We would grab the packets, run back to the cabin, empty the packets, run back to the marshmallow shack and grab even more packets. That was the plan.

'The packet says each pack has one hundred marshmallows. And we're holding twenty packets at a time, so this means one trip will equal 60 packets and 6000 marshmallows' I said. 'So that comes to...167 trips, but on the last trip we need 40 packets. So, I'll carry the usual 20 and you share ten each'

'We didn't know what you said" said Lazlo.

'Long equation short, we carry 60 packets to and fro 167 times. But carry 40 on the 167th trip' I said.' Thus, this equals one million marshmallows.'

'Why do you need all those marshmallows?' asked Lazlo.

'I'm gonna build a statue of Raj entirely of those marshmallows!'

'Ohhhhhh'

'That's right, huh?'

'Yeah'

'Huh?'

'Yeah'

'Huh?'

'Yeah'

'Huh?'

'Your gonna make a statue of Raj from marshmallows.'

'Correct'

**167 trips of marshmallow collecting and 4 hours later.....**

'There, that's the last of them' I said 'I'm gonna check on Raj.'

I walked into the cabin and saw Raj still playing the Wii. He was still on bowling. He had just bowled his eleventh strike in a row on his way to a perfect game (His 484th in 48 hours, around 1 per six minutes. He bowled 299 twice and has a pro ranking of 2400, the highest possible rank in bowling).

'Raj is still bowling, so I have plenty of time.' I yelled out.

And so, I began building. It took hours on end, a lot of ladders and scaffolding, plenty of rope and many sticking and melting parts. But eventually, I managed to make the sculpture into a Statue...

...of Liberty.

I just stood admiring my work.

'Um, aren't you meant to make a statue of Raj?' Lazlo asked.

I stared at my work for about ten blank seconds. And then...

'AWWWWWWWWWWWWW-----' I said

And so, I had to make the Statue of Liberty collapse into a gooey pile of marshmallows and had to rebuild again.

Yet again, I started. I did the legs first. Then, the rest of the lower body, the Bean Scout uniform, the neckerchief and then started on the shoulders. I made the arms, and eventually got to the head, where I added the ears, eyes, trunk and mouth. And of course, I added on the fez he wears (with working propeller). THIS time I had created the CORRECT statue.

And it took 40 hours of non-stop work, in which by then, Raj had just gotten his 1183rd perfect game (after he had a bad streak when he bowled five consecutive 299's).

'Great statue!' Clam said.

'Wow! That took you forty hours and you survived them all' Lazlo said.

'Um, all this time, you guys didn't even go to sleep!' I said.

Lazlo and Clam looked at each other and fell asleep. I thought 'Well, I'll tell Raj tomorrow when the other two wake up'

**The following day, after Raj's wake-up call....and his 2000th perfect game...**

I woke up Lazlo and Clam, and got Raj interrupted during his looooooong Wii playing....

'Oh Raaaaaaaaaaj' I said.

No comment or movement.

'There are one million marshmallows outside.....in a statuuuuuuueeeeeeee...'

Raj's eyes expanded and turned around...

'Yummmmmmmy marshmallows......'

Raj just couldn't take it anymore! He was outside in a flash and started eating like mad!

And about 15 hours later, he had finished the marshmallows. He was about 20 times fatter than usual. He was really sick.

'Raj' I said. 'I did that to lure you off the Wii. Can you try not to go on the Wii for 5 days or more and keep us awake?'

'Okay' Raj said.

And from this day forward, he had ran off the extra weight and was playing much better activities. And all because of my marshmallow technique

_**The End!**_

**Preview of the next story:**

**Raj's Big Pain: Raj gets involved in a freak accident where he actually fractures his own nose! How can he handle it? And how can I help?**


End file.
